The Date
by ImagnalizedProductions
Summary: Troy Askes Emma On A Date.But What Happens when things get heated over Emma's house?


**A/N: Hey Everyone. This is my first Megaforce fanfic so it won't be that good if you ever ask yes I do watch megaforce and I am so addicted to this couple I watch it in for request so if any of you suggest a story i will be happy to write I'll stop talking. I do not own power rangers. But I wish I did.**

* * *

**The Date**

Emma Goodall was at her locker stacking her books and putting them in her locker. "You can do it Burrows, Just walk up to her and ask her out! "Troy thought as he walked up to Emma.

"Hey Troy" Emma said as she was putting the last of her books in her locker but one fell from the stack and troy caught it "Thanks." She said closing her locker about to walk away. "No Burrows don't just stand there go after her! "Troy thought as he ran up to Emma standing in her path.

"Emma You Busy Friday night?"

"No not really why?" Troy had grabbed Emma's hand and then said "Emma will you go out on a date with me? "He asked with pleading green eyes.

Emma was so shocked, Yet so happy that Troy had asked her out, She Didn't really know how to respond to that question but "YES!YES! I Will TROY!"She said happily Troy let go of her hand and kissed her cheek. "Awesome, I'll pick you up at 8."He said walking away smiling.

Emma had reached her hand up to the spot where his lips touched and thought of him she then fell back into the lockers as her thought of him, "Perfect brown hair that if he turned his head it would flip perfectly, those deep green eyes-"Emma Thought until Gia walked up to her.

"Hey Emma, Why do you have that dreamy look on your face?"

Emma looked at Gia then she started jumping up and down screaming. "Troy Asked Me Out!"She Screamed as Gia jumped up and and down with her "I knew you two would make a perfect couple, so what are you going to wear?"

"Oh I haven't thought about that yet. Gia do you do wanna come help me find an outfit for tomorrow?"

"Sure we'll go after school"

* * *

**At The Mall**

"Hey Emma what about this one?" Gia held up a pink summer dress with pink little flowers on it and two straps on it. "It's Perfect im going to try it on." Emma said as she quickly took the dress into the dressing room with her.

1 Minute had passed, Gia was sitting in one of the chairs they had In the store. Just then Emma came out. "Finally You took forever!"

"I Was only in their for 1 minute Gia, Anyways you like?" Emma asked as she twirled around in it.

"Yeah That dress will have Troy Drooling all over you!"

"Yeah I Know and I think we just found the perfect dress."

* * *

**At Emma's House**

"Emma are you ready? Troy is here! Gia Called out.

Emma had came downstairs, She had on the pink summer dress her and Gia bought, Some Black wedges, Along with a pink and black purse to match.

While Emma was coming downstairs she looked to her left and saw Troy. Troy had on some black jeans, A red and white checkered button up, Along with some black converse, Then front of his hair was sliced down giving him a bang, and his black leather jacket in his hand along with a rose.

"Emma you look very…Se-Beautiful." Troy said breathless.

"Thanks Troy you look very Handsome. "Emma said looking into his eyes

"Okay Children you to should get going since im about to leave." Gia said walking out the house to get to her car and leave. "So Let's go." Troy said grabbing her hand walking out the door.

* * *

**2 Hours Later(I really don't feel like writing the whole restaurant scene so I'll just skip to the point)**

Troy and Emma came in through Emma's front door making out. Emma had reached down and locked the door.

Troy had pushed Emma towards the wall and had pinned her against it, then he pushed his tongue inside her mouth and both of their tongues had a little war.

"Troy.."Emma moaned as Troy started sucking down on her neck kissed it. He continued to kiss her neck as his hand trailed down my back to her butt. Emma melted into the heated kisses and his warm breath, His body pressed against hers as he softly nibbled her neck.

Emma's mouth was sealed closed at that moment. She Groaned when he pulled away. "Let's Go upstairs "His tone was serious and seductive."If that's okay with you? "Emma Smiled, her face heated up. As she took his hand and lead him to her room.

Once they finally got in their Emma closed her door and Troy's lips came crashing down on hers. His hand came to her back and he unzipped the back of her dress.

Emma stepped out of her dress along with her shoes and pushed Troy on her bed.

Troy had admired her appearance, Red lace bra with matching panties along with her C cupped breast,Damn he just wanted those off.

Emma jump on top of Troy her hands went behind herself and unclasped her bra and she started unbuttoning his button up. Once it was off she threw it across the room.

Troy pushed Emma at the top of the bed. He cupped her breast in both his hands and kissing each of them as if equal, He then took on of her nipples and sucked on them.

"Oh My God Tr-Troy!"Emma moaned more like a gasp. While doing this Troy's free hand slipped into her panties teasing her clit. "Ohh Fuck.."She said breathlessly. What Emma didn't know was while Troy had his mouth on her nipples and his hand in her panties he had taken them off while she was moaning.

Emma had completely lost it once she had felt his tongue in her lower regions. She had never felt the sensation before. She bends her legs, arching her back even higher as he swirls his tongue around her folds, grabbing onto them with his mouth to tug. It gets harder each time he tugs.

She's getting lost in the feeling. She wants it to continue to happen over and over again. She wants more. She's got to have more. But it seems as if he knows. He tilts his head, going deeper, sucking on the juices that comes from her. It's flowing into his mouth. She can feel it flowing from her. "Troy,….Please! "She moaned.

Troy goes just as hard, his fingers gripping her ass. She jumps, but he doesn't let go. He goes faster, whipping his tongue between her lips, moaning deep within her.

She groans as he pulls away, but it's only for a moment. He's back inside of her with his tongue, thrusting it into her. "Aaah GOD!" She screamed at Troy's fingers that were pumping in and out of her. Troy kept adding fingers and she kept moaning every time louder.

She moves her hips against his face, riding his face as he begins to tongue fuck her. He moves with her, but he's moving in opposite direction. She could feel her body nearly about to end. She's at the edge. He pulls away. She whimpers and balances herself on her elbows. She's shaky. She can barely hold herself up.

Troy had pulled away once he done he comes back up giving her a peck on the lips. Emma had then pushed him back she went to his belt and unbuckled it then she unzipped his pants and threw them across the room along with that she took off his shoes. Emma was about to take off his boxers but he did them himself.

Emma jolts as she looks at the size of him, She didn't think it was possible he could fit into her he was about 11 inches.

Emma had grabbed his shaft and pumped it earning a moan from Troy. Emma dipped her head lower and lower, taking his cock into her warm mouth, inch by inch.

Troy's hand that was resting on his lap was instantly in her hair and he was pulling on her dark locks as she moved back and forth. Troy threw his head back groaning, closing his eyes for a brief second before opening them wide.

Emma's hand began to move up and down with her mouth. She was going up slowly but going down fast. She switched it up ever so often, causing Troy's back to shiver.

Suddenly, Emma did the unthinkable. She started to hum in her mouth which caused vibrations to hum around him as she took him deeper and deeper into that warm cavern of her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" He pushed her head down deeper on to him.

Emma chuckled and pulled back, stopping herself at his tip before rolling her tongue around his head as if she was swirling an ice-cream cone. She looked into his eyes with his hand in her hair and kissed the tip before putting all of him whole in her mouth, going somewhat faster as her hand increased in pumps.

Troy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she did this.

Troy's words came out as useless breaths as Emma did exactly what he wanted. She increased her pace buckle as her mouth went up and down. She paused for a second to curl her lips over her teeth as she touched the roof of her mouth as she took Troy into her mouth.

Troy nearly lost it as he hit the back of her throat. He was close as she pumped her hand, throat, and mouth. He was so close. He was at the tip. Right when he was about to he pushed her back against the bed.

Troy was about to enter her when "Wait we don't have a condom"

"It's okay im on the pill I thought I might need it if it came in handy."

"Oh."

Troy had laid beside her and his erection was pointing to the ceiling his green eyes were watching her every moment so carefully, it was making her more nervous.

Troy could tell that she had never done it this way before. He grabbed the base of his cock and positioned it at her opening. "Just lower yourself on me, you'll like this. No, you'll love this."

Emma began to slowly descend her hips into his. As the head pushed into her threshold, she gasped and bit her lip, then the rest of his length slid into her wetness.

Emma started rocking her hips slowly and then picked up a moderate rhythm. Troy's dick felt so good inside her; it sent pleasure throughout her entire being. She was grinding her lower body more fluidly as nature and pleasure guided her to the perfect position.

Troy loved how he felt inside her, she was so tight for him. He also loved watching Emma's face contort with pleasure and her perky breasts bounce around. "So perfect." His hips rose to meet her with every movement.

Her inner muscles pulsed as Troy kept hitting her in all the right spots. Emma was coming and pushed down on him harder. "I'm coming. Troy. "Emma said screaming out his name as she drenched his cock."Emma.."Troy moan as he came inside her.

Emma had then laid right next to Troy "Whoa." Troy said looking at Emma. "That was fun. "Emma said giving him a peck in the lips.

"So Does this mean were going out, Troy?"

"Yeah do this answer your question? "Troy said kissing her on the lips.

"Yes." Emma said blushing very deep trying to hide her blush.

* * *

**Epilogue(This is at School if you're wondering)**

Troy and Emma were making out by Emma's locker and where interrupted by Gia, Jake.

"So how did the date go?" Gia asked Emma and Troy.

"it was good why are you asking?" Troy asked .

"No reason." Jake said smiling

"Wait are you guys up to something" Emma asked.

"Maybe." Jake and Gia both said Smiling.


End file.
